An Irritating Sight to Behold (Thevideotour1's version)
An Irritating Sight to Behold is the 38th episode in the sixth season of Tiger Troops. It originally aired on April 26, 1995. Summary Chris, Mary, an Rachel go to the haunted house and look for Blanche by themselves without Mater's permission. The kids and young adults will not be happy if the Tiger Troops go there. Plot Cast *Chris (Jonathan Brandis) *Danny (Justin Whalin) *Darren (Ricky Schroder) *Jimmy (Joey Lawrence) *Zack (Balthazar Getty) *Jay (Will Friedle) *Lily (Allison Mack) *Karen (Nicholle Tom) *Mary (Lisa Wilhoit) *Rachel (Blaze Berdahl) *Ellen (Thora Birch) *Diane (Lacey Chabert) *Mater (Christopher McDonald) *Abigail (Janice Kawaye) *Akiko (Megan Miyahira) *Bridget (Melissa Altro) *Danielle (Cristina Pucelli) *Florence (Janet Veyts) *Jaclyn (Melanee Shale) *Jerry (Kyle Stanley) *Joe (Kevin Williamson, Jr) *Justin (Gary Joseph Thorup) *Kenny (Michael Yarmush) *Liang (Christopher Aguilar) *Lolita (Janessa Beth) *Sophie (Lisa Ortiz) *Victor (Grant George) *Yang (Christian Buenaventura) *Blanche (Cristina Pucelli) *Chinese Mean Man #1 (Toshiyuki Endo) *Chinese Mean Man #2 (Jacob Chow) *Chinese Mean Man #3 (Leon Wu) *Chinese Mean Man #4 (Joe Lin) *Chinese Mean Man #5 (Dylan Law) *Chinese Mean Man #6 (Caleb Ho) Trivia Sound Effects Used Sound Ideas, BIRD, CROW - COMMON CROW: CALLS, ANIMAL Quotes Quote 1 *(Chris, Mary, and Rachel go inside Liang's house and closes the door) *Mary: Liang? *Chris: Liang?! *Liang: Guys! Guys! What's the matter?! *Mary: We went to the haunted house to see a murderous vampire. *Chris: Her name is Blanche and she uses a nunchaku. She is so scary. She's gonna kill us. *Rachel: Yeah! That is the worse nightmare ever! *Liang: Why else would anybody wanna go on a haunted house like that?! You can't go there without Mater's permission. *Rachel: Right. *Chris: Her very sight irritates us. *Liang: What are you talking about? *Chris: If we know that Blanche is a vampire, then she's going to kill us! *Yang: (goes inside Liang's house and closes the door) Wait a second! You're talking about Blanche? *Mary: Yes, of course. You know why we looked for Blanche? It's because she appeared in the basement and scared the fuck outta us. We tried to kill her but she will never die. *Yang: C'mon! (he pulls Mary's arm) We'll talk about it when we go outside! *(Chris and Rachel follow Mary) *(Yang lets go of Mary's arm) *Mary: Yang, you promised!! *Yang: Look, Mary! You walked into the haunted house with Chris and Rachel to look for Blanche. Did you go there with Mater's permission? *Mary: No. *Yang: How come? *Mary: Because there is too much scary stuff in there. *Yang: Guys, I will not let you go to the haunted house at all. *Chris: Why not? *Yang: Because it's dark in there. And if you walk into the haunted house, the lights will be off and you have nowhere to go. *Chris: Oh, shit. *Yang: Too bad. *Rachel: I guess we can't go to the haunted house anymore. Too scary. *Mary: Yeah. All the things are creeping us out. *Chris: I wish Blanche were a good friend to us. *(Blanche and the Chinese mean men come into the front yard) *Chris: (shrieks) AAAH!!! She's coming to get us!!! Quick!!! Hide!!! *Blanche: Your time has come! Now ... I shall show you ... the end of days! *Chris, Mary, Rachel, and Yang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Chris: Quick! Let's transform into action heroes. We've got our Tiger Troops watches. *Rachel: It's morphing time! *Chris, Mary, Rachel, and Yang: Ha! Tiger Troops action heroes clothes on! (they use their Tiger Troops watch to morph into action heroes. Their regular clothes magically turn into action hero clothes) *Blanche: What the fuck?!! Now you will pay!! (she hits Chris with her nunchaku) *(Chris repels Blanche's attack) *(Yang hits Blanche with his dao) *(Rachel sweeps Blanche with her staff) *(Mary slaps Blanche with her nunchaku) *Blanche: Not done yet. (she gets up on her knees. She uses her nunchaku skills) *Chris: What the fuck?!! *(Blanche still uses her nunchaku skills. She then make a pose) *Chris: C'mon! Let's get her! *(Chris, Mary, Rachel, and Yang charge at Blanche, but she stop them. She began to hit them violently with her nunchaku) *Chinese Mean Man #3: (in Cantonese) 殺死呢啲麻甩佬！(which translates into "Kill these bastards!") *(the Chinese mean men began to fight) *Yang: Blanche, I'm going to kill you! *Blanche: No, you're not! (she performs a move on Yang, similar to Maxi's Hurricane) Take this! *(Yang is on the ground, groaning) *Blanche: How do you like it, bastards? *Yang: Not very good. *Blanche: That look suits you. Stay down there. (in Cantonese) 你覺得你哋能處理呢？！(which translates to "You think you guys can handle this?!") *Chinese Mean Man #1: (in Cantonese) 我唔知道，但係呢啲豆丁哋將有一段你啊！(which translates to "I don't know, but these kids shall have a piece of you!") *Blanche: (in Cantonese) 其實你知唔知點解佢哋需要有我嘅黑暗嘅味道啊？(which translates to "Actually, do you know why they need to have the taste of my darkness?") *Chinese Mean Man #2: (in Cantonese) 冇辦法，呢啲戇居嘅蠢豬能殺死你啊。(which translates to "There is no way that these stupid idiots can kill you.") *Chris: What are they saying? *Yang: They are speaking Cantonese, I think. *Chris: Oh, I see. *Chinese Mean Man #4: (in Cantonese) 有冇第啲嘅解決辦法囉？(which translates to "Is there no other solution to this?") *Blanche: (in Cantonese) 我畀呢啲豆丁一個適當嘅埋葬啊！(which translates to "I shall give these kids a proper burial!") *Chinese Mean Man #6: (in Cantonese) 係嗎？你點樣去做呢？(which translates to "Yeah? How are you going to do it?") *Blanche: (in Cantonese) 我會殺咗佢哋我嘅雙節棍啊！(which translates to "I shall murder them with my nunchaku!") *Chinese Mean Man #1: (in Cantonese) 冇錯！我哋會殺咗佢哋我哋嘅武術劍啊！(which translates to "Right! And we'll murder them with our wushu swords!") *Chinese Mean Man #5: (in Cantonese) 好啊！現喺畀我哋殺咗佢哋啊！(which translates to "All right! Let's kill them now!") *(the Chinese mean men and Blanche resume to fight) *Chris: Damn you, Blanche! I shall kill you now! (he kicks Blanche in the face, similar to Maxi's Dragon Roar) *Blanche: Dammit!! *(Chris, Mary, and Rachel walk over Yang as he is squirming) *Rachel: Yang, are you all right? *Yang: I'm all right. *(Blanche hits Yang with her nunchaku, similar to Maxi's Steel Dragon) *Yang: Now you will pay!! (he kicks Blanche, similar to Hwang's Dancing Leaf Kick) *(Rachel sweeps Blanche with a staff, similar to Kilik's Dragon Glide Bo) *(Mary steps on Blanche and slashes her with her nunchaku, similar to Maxi's Tiger Slaughter) *(Chris slashes Blanche with his nunchaku, similar to Maxi's Dandy Surprise) *Blanche: (squirms with pain and gets up) You fuckin' filth! You will pay for this! (she and the Chinese mean men fight the Tiger Troops) *(Blanche finishes the Tiger Troops off with two nunchaku blow and a backfist blow, similar to Maxi's Dragon Backfist) *(the Tiger Troops are squirming with pain, groaning) *Blanche: You really thought you could beat me with that thing?! You're absolutely irritating! Hurry up and disappear! *Mary: Let's get the fuck outta here! *Chris: Quick! Let's morph back into our regular clothes! *Chris, Mary, Rachel, and Yang: Ha! Regular clothes on! (their action hero clothes magically turn back into their regular clothes) *Chris: Now let's go! *(Chris, Mary, Rachel, and Yang leave the yard) *Blanche: What the fuck?!! Transcript